Demons Don't Love
by Ssin
Summary: A young girl with a less-than-glorious life is tossed into the past. Found by a demon lord, she is forced to follow him and suffer many hardships. But can she also come to love him?
1. I Found You Lost

Chapter 1  
  
I Found You Lost...  
  
'Mother! Why didn't you wake me up?!' shrieked a girl of around fifteen,  
flinging her belongings around as she hunted on her floor for a pair of clothes. Yanking on a pair of wrinkled blue jeans and an even more wrinkled black shirt, she huffed in frustration. Her mother had yet again woken her  
up late, too drunk to remember what time it was. She brushed her auburn  
hair back and tied it up quickly; brushed her teeth and yanked on her combat boots. Black eyeshadow and lipstick was thrown on sloppily, before  
she pulled on her many rings, spike bracelets and the like.  
  
Her mother was passed out on the couch before she was even out the door, dragging her things along. Muttering a 'Love you, Mom...' she lurched down the sidewalk, running as fast as she could. She was going to be late, and it would be her mother's fault entirely. Not that her teacher would believe  
her. She'd be screwed either way.  
  
'DAMNIT!' she yelled angrily as, just as she entered the school and brushed  
past the stoners and the like that were ditching class, the bell rang.  
Skidding into her classroom, she ignored the few snickers from the cheerleaders near the front. 'Glad you could join us, Miss Daniels. Mother wake you up late again?' asked the teacher, smirking. She gave a sheepish nod, flushing and biting her pierced lower lip. 'Fine. Take a seat.' the  
teacher sighed.  
  
'Great mom, freak.' one of the cheerleaders grinned as she passed. 'Atleast my mom doesn't sleep with a new man every night while daddy's gone.' she hissed back, sinking into a back seat and sighing. 'Damn, Minerva! Again!' exclaimed her closest friend, Joey Sanderson. 'I know...' Minerva sighed, wiggling down in her seat. 'Sorry, M. I'll help you clean up after school.' Joey said with an apologetic smile. 'Thank, JJ...' she murmured, smiling  
back.  
  
~  
  
'Minerva! Where the hell have you been?! You're an hour late!' her mother  
exclaimed, drunk again and wobbling on her feet. 'Like you give a damn! Here. I bought you another bottle of whiskey so you'd get the hell off my  
back.' Minerva snapped, glaring. She hated it! Every time her mom got drunk, and she always took out her problems on her. 'You little bitch!' her mom hissed, moving to smack her. It wasn't too hard to knock her mom over, and she then rushed to her room, looking her door behind her and sinking  
onto her bed.  
  
She hated her life. She wished, for once, something would go right...  
  
~  
  
Later that night, she was out the window and then over the backyard fence  
after her mother was out again. Lips pursing, she began towards Mm. Lezime's Charms, her favorite store. Everything there was odd, from another  
country or holding some mystical power. Minerva had to admit, she was gullible and she soaked it up like a plant taking in water after a drought.  
  
Entering the glass-pane doorway, she was greeted with the thick smell if  
incense and spices. 'Greetings, child.' called a woman from behind her counter laden with strange things. 'Hello, Lezime!' Minerva smiled, moving to lean on the counter. 'What's new for today?' she asked after a moment of  
looking about. 'I have a new jewel in the back. It allows time travel,  
should it recognize the power within you. I thought you might like it.' Lezime smiled, motioning with a ring-laden hand to the back of the shop.  
  
'Thank you!' Minerva exclaimed, bouncing happily towards the back of the shop. She noted the new jewel, leaning over the glass case to peer at the  
pale violet stone. Eyes wide, she glanced over her shoulder then slowly extended her fingers to touch it. She felt an odd tingling in her fingers  
as they neared it, and when her flesh came in contact with the smooth  
surface she felt a strange sensation sweep through her. It was like the  
shock you got when you were stupid and rubbed your socks on the carpet,  
then touched someone else's hand.  
  
'Lezime? Are you sure it's not radioactive or something?' called Minerva,  
glancing over her shoulder. 'Of course it is not!' exclaimed Lezime, laughing slightly. 'Why?' 'I just feel something weird when I touch it...' Minerva murmured, looking back to it. 'Do not touch it!' Lezime exclaimed  
suddenly, trying to move from behind the counter. Too late was she,  
however, when the jewel began to glow.  
  
Minerva winced, trying to pull her hand back but finding it stuck somehow. 'Lezime! Help me!' she screamed, feeling something pull her forward. She squeezed her eyes shut, before she fell through what felt like a hole in the ground. Eyes slowly opening, her breath caught in her throat as she saw her surroundings. Violets and blues swirled around her. Everything looked oddly like the pictures you saw of the universe. It was becoming harder and  
harder to breath...  
  
For a moment, she panicked, sure she was going to suffocate and die in this strange place. But before she knew what was happening, she was dropped form  
wherever she had been, landing ungracefully on the ground. She was in a large, grassy field, trees surrounding her. Various flowers danced in the soft breeze. It really would have been beautiful if she wasn't terrified. Gazing around in shock, she shivered then, wrapping her arms about herself.  
'Hello? Is anyone there?' she called in a frightened voice.  
  
'Master! Come quickly! A human just dropped from a portal!' cried a nasal, very annoying voice. She looked for its owner, finding a small, toad-like  
creature jumping up and down and waving a two-headed staff. They both  
stared at each other, before she screamed and scrambled back a bit. The toad thing yelled, running over the hill calling for 'Master'. Panting, she  
remained where she was, still trying to get hold of herself.  
  
'Who are you that has frightened my servant so?' asked a slightly deep,  
male voice from behind her. She blinked, afraid to turn around. Slowly  
looking over her shoulder, she gulped. Oh, damn... She was screwed... 


	2. Be My Kagome

Chapter 2  
  
Be My Kagome...  
  
She turned quickly, scrambling back through the tall grasses. Her jaw hung  
open slightly as she stared at the man before her. He was tall, and extremely pale. His features were beautiful, feminine but he was definitely a male. His silver hair whisked along behind him in the wind like a banner,  
his golden eyes focused blankly on her. She noted how emotionless he  
seemed, how placid he looked. A pelt was tossed over one shoulder, a strange metal device upon the other. He was garbed in what, to her, looked  
to be a white kimono.  
  
His eyes twitched ever so slightly narrower, his eyebrows following the  
slightest. 'Speak, human.' he said coldly. She noted the toad thing shivering behind the man's legs. She suddenly hated that thing for bringing this man to her. No matter how attractive, she was terrified of him by the simple way he held himself. But those claws and the sword did help add to  
her terror. 'I... I didn't do anything... He scared me!' she exclaimed,  
trembling beneath his gaze like a puppy being scolded by its master.  
  
'I see... Jahken. Were you telling lies?' the man asked blandly, looking to the toad thing, which shivered. 'No! She really did fall out of a portal!' it cried in its nasal voice. 'Which of you is speaking the truth, then?' he inquired. Minerva hesitantly stood, shaking her head. 'I... I did fall from  
a portal... But I didn't mean to frighten him! I'm very sorry!' she stammered. Her eyes widened as he stepped towards her, their bodies far too  
close for comfort.  
  
'You smell like a human.' he said after a moment. 'I am human...' she murmured, looking down. 'Then how, pray tell, did you summon the portal? No lying.' he inquired, placing one of his claws against her neck. She gulped,  
shaking her head. 'I don't know! I just touched this jewel and all of a sudden I was here!' she cried in one breath, trembling. 'I see... Perhaps she has abilities like Kagome... Jahken! What do you think?' he asked in a tone that hinted he didn't really care what Jahken had to say. 'That is a  
very good suggestion, Lord Sesshomarou!' the toad exclaimed.  
  
'You. You will be my Kagome for now. You must have some powers in you.' this Sesshomarou said to her firmly. 'I don't understand...' she said in fright. What was he going to do to her? 'You will.' was his simple reply, before he began walking. She stood where she was, blinking. 'Come, girl.' he called over his shoulder. 'I don't want to go with you!' she yelled, suddenly angry. He frowned, then walked back to her. Out of nowhere, a chain was tied about her waist and he began pulling her along.  
  
'Let go of me!' she yelled angrily, trying to pull the chain from his grasp. No luck, however. This man was amazingly strong. 'Be quiet. Now, tell me your name.' he said quietly, pulling her up to walk almost beside him, though she was a few steps behind. '...Minerva.' she said grudgingly. Great. Now she was kidnapped by some freak in, apparently, the past. And she had no idea how to get home...  
  
~  
  
After walking for what seemed a whole day, the man stopped, noting the fact she was barely able to walk. 'We will stop here.' he said coolly, moving to seat himself in a small clearing among the trees. 'Isn't there somewhere more... comfortable we can sleep?' Minerva inquired nervously, looking around. 'This will do.' he said in a firm voice, eyes narrowing slightly. 'Well, where am I supposed to sleep?' she said in an irritated voice. 'On the ground.' She glared, then sank onto the ground where she was, legs crossed and arms folded. They stared at each other for a long while, Jahken looking nervously between them.  
  
'Get some sleep. You will need your energy for tomorrow's walk.' Sesshomarou said after a while. 'I'm cold.' she said stubbornly. He waved a hand at her, shaking his head. 'Then curl up with Jahken if you wish to be warm. I do not care.' he said coldly, closing his eyes and sinking back against the tree behind him. She huffed, looking around, then curled up on the ground.  
  
Just then, as the silence settled in, so did the realization of her predicament. She may never go home again. She may never see Joey, or Lezime, or any of her other friends again. She could never flunk another math test, listen to another song her mother hated. She was stuck there, it seemed, and all of a sudden she began to cry. 'What are you crying about?' asked the man after a moment, sounding neither irritated nor caring. 'I want to go home.' she cried, shivering slightly. He did not respond for a long time, simply watched her cry, before he used the chain to pull her nearer him.  
  
'Stop it. You'll never get any sleep if you don't.' he said simply, looking away as he put an arm about her shoulders. He was surprisingly warm, compared to his cold personality. She'd somehow thought even is skin would offer no warmth. Hesitantly she curled up against him, but she was unable to fall asleep. Who could? She was snuggling with some strange man and she was stuck in god knew where. But she somehow felt comforted there, in his  
arms like that... 


	3. Beautiful Slave, Beautiful Master

Chapter 3  
  
Beautiful Slave, Beautiful Master  
  
'If you don't start walking, I'll kill you.' Sesshomarou growled, eyes flashing a faint red for a moment as he yanked on the chain still about her  
waist. 'I'm tired and my feet hurt and I just want to go home!' she screamed back, hands clenching after she regained her footing. It had been  
like this all day. She'd been screaming and trying to make him stop and  
he'd been growling and snarling and trying to make her walk faster.  
  
He pulled hard enough to cause her to stumble and lay, stunned, on the ground. 'You bastard!' she screamed at him as she pushed herself up. 'If you would walk, that would not happen.' was his cold reply. 'I've told you!  
I'm tired and my feet are killing me. Please. Just half an hour?' she  
snapped, no pleading in her voice. He frowned, but released the chain, nodding. She'd come to understand, despite his threats; he wasn't going to  
kill her. Apparently he thought she had some powers or something.  
  
Unknown to her, he was furious. The wench wouldn't walk, and she was being disgustingly defiant. He'd always had everyone submit to him. And though she had cowered at first, she'd build up resilience to her fear and she was fighting him tooth and nail to get her way now. And she was just human. He  
watched her as she sat her legs tucked neatly beneath her and her back arching slightly as she stretched. He snorted, looking away. 'What's your problem?' she asked coldly, quirking a brow. 'You're ugly.' he replied just  
as icily. 'You aren't one to talk.' she sneered, returning to her  
stretching.  
  
'Master, I found a stream nearby.' Jahken said happily, obviously looking for praise. He got none as the cold man stood; pulling her to her feet as  
well and then began after the toad. They came across a pleasant little stream, deep enough to hit her waist from the looks but moving lazily. It was surprisingly lush around here. The trees were blooming cherry blossoms, the grass beneath a vibrant green. 'This is what I'm talking about! You two  
go away so I can bathe.' Minerva said cheerfully, bouncing towards the  
stream. 'Yes, let's do, Jahken. She's beginning to smell.' Sesshomarou  
sneered, clearly wanting her to hear, then turned and walked away; the  
little toad on his heels.  
  
She scowled, then looked to the chain with frustration. She hadn't been able to get it off. She couldn't even see how he'd gotten it on... Sighing,  
she managed to pull off her clothes anyway and then slid into the icy  
water. Shivering, she began to wash the dirt and debris from her hair,  
lower lip trembling from the cold. Unknown to her, Sesshomarou watched while Jahken wandered off to find wood for a fire. He was rather enchanted by the pretty, pale shade of her skin and that strange color of her hair.  
He found himself biting his lower lip, and quietly cursed, shaking his  
head. He couldn't possibly find that little whelp attractive.  
  
However, he looked back to her in hopes to watch further and found she wasn't there. Sighing, he was sure she had run off and stood, ready to give chase. 'You were watching, you freak!' she yelled angrily from behind him. He turned sharply, eyes wide, to find her looking quite furious. She had clearly been in a hurry to pull on her clothes, as her shirt hadn't quite made it down all the way and she was soaking wet. She was trembling both from cold and anger, her smooth skin suddenly rough with goosebumps and her  
eyes flashing. 'I had to ensure you would not run off.' he said simply.  
  
'Bull. I think you're a perv.' she said angrily, reaching up a hand to slap him. He caught it with ease, studying her thin, delicate fingers absently.  
Using that arm to pull her near, he wrapped his other arm about her and  
smirked as she flushed. 'You're cold.' he said simply, taking great satisfaction from the way she shivered as he trailed his fingers across the  
bare flesh of the small of her back. 'Let go of me...' she murmured  
quietly, eyes downcast. He did not do as she requested until Jahken  
suddenly returned.  
  
'I have plenty of wood for a good fire, Lord Sesshomarou!' Jahken said cheerfully, clearly ignorant of what had been happening. No, Jahken would have been revolted to see his master holding a human that way, as if she  
were his mate. He licked his slightly dry lips, giving her a sidelong glance, then moved to seat himself comfortably on the ground while Jahken  
set about to creating the fire. 'I'll be by the stream. No need to make sure I don't run off.' Minerva snapped acidly, lips pursing as she stormed  
off.  
  
She sat in the dark and cold for a very long time, not able to sleep due to the sever chill that was coursing through her. She was cutting off her nose to spite her face, but she couldn't go back to the fire. It'd be proving  
him right and she couldn't do that. He wasn't right. He was a perverted  
idiot. She glared at the ground, so drawn up in her thoughts she nearly fell asleep. She was drawn to her sense as she saw something silver-white  
in the corner of her eye.  
  
There he was... Dressed scantily, to put it lightly. Only that sash about his waist hid less modest features. He was bathing himself, apparently not noting her or not caring. He was beautiful... She grit her teeth, forcing  
her eyes down. No, he wasn't! He was hideous. She was lying to herself. Under different circumstances, she would have loved for him to lust after  
her. But this was different. She was his captive, and he was an ass.  
  
'Aren't you the pervert now, human?' he asked coldly, watching her. She  
jumped, flushed, and shook her head. 'No. I was here first, and I'm not looking.' she snapped. 'You were. And from your reaction...' He paused here  
to smirk for a moment. '... You liked what you saw...' She scowled, standing abruptly to leave. 'Get over yourself, you egotistical moron.' she snapped. He was suddenly right in front of her (luckily his kimono was back  
on), pushing her against the tree.  
  
'You're mine, girl, and you'll do well to respect me and follow my orders.' he growled, eyes flashing that red again. She had a suspicion it was best not to push him. She nodded eyes wide, as he then turned and sat down. 'You will brush my hair.' he said coldly. She nodded, obediently sinking down onto her knees and fishing her comb from her pocket, carefully brushing his wet hair until it was neatly placed. 'Now....' he murmured, sinking back  
against the cheery blossom tree. '... You will sleep with me.'  
  
'What?! Not over my dead body, you sick...' she began, though she was silenced as he placed a finger against her lips. He then pulled her against  
him, his arms wrapped around her. She was curled against his side, legs drawn up and her arms stubbornly folded across her stomach. 'I did not want you to give yourself to me. That you will ask for.' he said quietly. 'In  
your dreams.' she murmured, allowing herself to fall asleep, 


	4. Enter A HalfBreed And A Naive Girl

Chapter 4  
  
Enter a half-breed and a naive girl....  
  
'Inuyasha! INUYASHA! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!', screamed a certain young  
girl as a demon grabbed her about the waist. 'Kagome!', the half-demon being screamed at yelped, lunging after it. As the creature, or what was left of it, fell to the ground, she fell roughly on her ass like the klutz she was really was and didn't want to admit. 'Kagome! Are you all right?' Inuyasha asked with utmost concern. 'I'm fine...', she murmured, standing  
and brushing her skirt off.  
  
'Well stop getting stolen!', he snapped defensively, apparently having wanted another reaction. 'Could you stop bickering at Kagome and fight?', called Miroku in his 'hurry-the-hell-up-I'm-getting-attacked-you-stupid-  
mutt' tone, gritting his teeth as he braced his staff in front of him. 'Hiraikotsu!' came a familiar voice as the large boomerang rid Miroku of  
his problem.  
  
After the battle was finally over, the four stood looking at the other in a moment of awkward silence. Interrupted by a small voice. 'Kagome! Are you all right? Inuyasha, you should have watched Kagome more closely!' nagged Shippou, shaking a scolding finger at the half-demon from his safe perch on  
Kagome's shoulder. Kirara shrunk down then quickly bounded to Sango, leaping into her arms. 'Inuyasha, don't make me use the 'S' word.', Kagome  
warned as the grumpy male stalked towards the little kitsune.  
  
He snorted, folding his arms and turned on his heel sharply. 'Whatever. This was a waste of time. Not one shard in all those demons.', the hanyou snapped, looking around. 'Well, they were headed for that village, so we did something.' Sango murmured, leaning on Hiraikotsu slightly. 'I'm not a  
hero, all right? I don't have to run around saving all those pathetic villagers if I don't want to!', Inuyasha said with acid in his voice. This conversation occurred too often. Sango opened her mouth to say something  
snide in return, but fell silent as Kirara growled suddenly.  
  
'Sesshomarou.' was all Inuyasha said in frustration. Why did he have to show up all the time? And right after the battle. 'We can't fight him now!  
We need time to rest!', Miroku exclaimed. 'Well, we don't have time!',  
Inuyasha growled, turning towards the trees as the faint outline of Sesshomarou appeared. 'LET GO OF MEEEEE!', screamed a girl's voice, and the group was suddenly very shocked to find the great youkai lord carrying a human girl on his shoulder and snapping at her to be silent while Jahken  
tumbled along behind.  
  
The youkai didn't even seem to notice them as he moved out of the trees.  
Inuyasha suddenly burst into laughter, falling onto the ground with his legs crossed. Sesshomarou tensed, turning sharply and glaring. He cleared his throat, dropped the girl (who gave a squeak and then glared at him), and placed his hand on his sword. 'There you are.', he said with malice, as if he had been looking for them. 'Hi.' Inuyasha grinned, his voice all too  
sarcastic.  
  
'I, Sesshomarou, have come to kill you, Inuyasha.', the other male growled.  
'What?! I swear you and your killing! You slaughtered a whole group of  
people back there, and now you're gonna kill this guy? I mean, he's a little freaky with the ears, but...' Minerva said, obviously beginning to ramble; though she was silenced as Sesshomarou glared at her. 'Be silent, wench. I'll deal with you later.' he growled, eyes glowing that red color  
again. She snorted, folding her arms and standing and brushing off her clothes. 'Why do you have that human girl captive?' Kagome called, noting  
the fact the girl with him looked very much from the modern time.  
Sesshomarou said nothing, simply glared at Inuyasha.  
  
Quite suddenly, he transformed into his true form. They all stumbled back  
to a safer distance, the girl watching with a stunned expression. 'Come on!' cried Jahken, dragging her away. 'But... look at him!' she stammered  
as she was pulled to safety. 'Yes, yes. This is Lord Sesshomarou's true  
form.' Jahken said simply. With a growl, the large dog lunged towards  
Inuyasha, and the battle began.  
  
Inuyasha was tossed to the ground, though he did not lose his hold on his  
sword. His large sword slashed at Sesshomarou's chest, Minerva's eyes widening as she watched the large dog pay no mind. It's fangs sinking into Inuyasha's leg, the man cried out in pain. The two separated for a moment,  
then lunged at each other again.  
  
The rough battle that ensued was enough to make Minerva feel sick. All the blood... She watched as Sesshomarou, once again looking himself, fell to the ground, not dead but terribly hurt. Even though his eyes still lingered a red color, she stumbled forward as the other man lifted his blade to kill him. 'Stop! Stop, you bastard!' she yelled, tackling him. Caught off guard, he fell over, his sword falling to the ground. She didn't know why she was  
saving Sesshomarou, but she couldn't watch him be killed like that.  
  
'Get off of me, you idiot! I'm saving you!' Inuyasha snapped, grabbing the girl by the arm and roughly pulling her up. He glanced over as Sesshomarou growled at this and tried to stand. Grinning, Inuyasha shook her slightly, invoking only more anger from the other. 'Come and get me. Save your little human.' Inuyasha grinned. What he didn't expect was her to stick something in his arm. It was a dagger! The little human had actually stabbed him in the arm! Releasing her in surprise, he watched her stumble to Sesshomarou  
and fall against him, sniffling.  
  
'Inuyasha!' Kagome yelped, running over to him. 'Are you all right?' 'I'm  
fine... Just surprised...' he murmured, pulling the blade away. 'Has Sesshomarou taken a human mate?' asked Miroku after a moment. 'Doubt it...'  
Inuyasha growled. 'Get off of him, you little human!' Jahken exclaimed, running over. He stopped as Sesshomarou glared at him, growling viciously. His eyes still glowed red, though he did not harm Minerva as she clung to  
him, ignoring the blood staining her clothes, hair and skin. 'You can't  
die... I'll be all alone here with that moron.' she whimpered.  
  
Eyes going clear suddenly, he blinked. 'I won't die if you get off of me.' he said calmly. 'Says who? I'll kill you the second she's out of the way!' Inuyasha snarled, grabbing the Tetsuiga again. 'Inuyasha...' Kagome said  
quietly, looking between the girl, who was sitting next to him with a worried expression, and Sesshomarou who was glaring at Inuyasha. 'What?! He's been a bastard! Let me kill him and end it!' Inuyasha snapped. 'But the girl....', Kagome murmured. 'What about her? She's probably just some  
stupid human thinking being a demon's mate is great fun. Until he kills  
her!', Inuyasha snarled, taking a step forward.  
  
'Shut up!', Minerva snapped, standing sharply. 'He wouldn't kill me!'  
'Show's how much you know. Once he's done with you he'll just toss you aside like the little puppet you are.', Inuyasha smirked. Kagome frowned, looking between the two, then smiled. 'Inuyasha! A jewel shard!', she lied, tugging at his sleeve. 'Where?!' Inuyasha exclaimed. She motioned down the  
road, and they were all gone. 'You didn't have to do that.' Sesshomarou  
said calmly. 'Well, I did. Shut up and let me take a look at you.' she  
murmured, sinking to her knees beside him again. 


	5. And You Called Me By My Name

Chapter 5  
  
And You Called Me By My Name...  
  
'Minerva...' Sesshomarou said quietly, glancing down to the sleeping girl. She'd stayed up all night bandaging his wounds after stealing some from a nearby village. He'd protested, but then given in so she'd leave him be.  
She'd then fallen asleep curled up, her head on his lap. When she only stirred slightly, he spoke her name a bit louder. Her eyes fluttered open  
and she sat up, yawning. 'Yeah?' she inquired groggily.  
  
'... Thank you.' he murmured, eyes narrowing slightly. She blinked, then smiled and nodded. 'No problem... Well, I'm gonna go find something to eat  
at that village. Are you hungry?' she asked quietly. 'I don't need your  
food.' he said calmly, shaking his head. She frowned for a moment, then  
nodded and wandered into the trees. 'Lord Sesshomarou... I mean no  
disrespect, but I fear that girl has feelings for you.' Jahken said  
timidly. 'And what if she does? Is not usual for a human to give their heart away easily?' asked Sesshomarou in a menacing voice. Jaken cowered  
then, nodding. 'Well, yes, of course. But you let her indulge these feelings.' Jahken said quietly. 'Are you suggesting something?' Sesshomarou  
said in a voice that was near a snarl.  
  
'Hey! I found plenty of food! Stupid people had it set out!' she laughed,  
returning with two loafs of bread and a few apples. She sank down,  
displaying the food and watching Jahken shakily take a bit of bread and  
scamper away. 'Did I miss something?' she asked quietly. 'No.', was his stiff reply as he watched her eat. Once full, she set the rest aside and  
leaned towards him. 'How are you feeling?' she asked quietly, placing a hand on his arm. '... Better. I didn't need all these bandages.' he said  
firmly. 'You were bleeding everywhere.' she retorted. 'I see this.' he murmured, trailing the back of his fingers down her bloodstained cheek. She  
pulled back and shrugged. 'No big deal.' she murmured.  
  
'Jahken. Leave us.' Sesshomarou said suddenly. Jahken frowned, but did as he was told. 'Why'd you send him away?' she asked quizzically, blinking. 'I wish to speak with you alone.' he said simply. 'About what?' she sighed, leaning back. 'You. Perhaps you and me... What do you feel right now?' he  
asked quietly. She laughed, though she was blushing also. 'I want to go  
home.' she murmured, eyes lowering to the ground. 'Then I will get you  
there.' he said quietly, though this obviously wasn't the answer he desired. 'How?' she asked timidly. 'However I can.' was his simple reply.  
  
'Tell me one thing.' he said after a moment, pausing. 'I have not known you very long, and our... relationship has not been pleasant...' he murmured, glancing to her for a reaction. She simply smiled in an almost apologetic way. 'Do you know what I am?' he asked quietly. She shook her head, looking  
a bit nervous. 'I am a demon. Does this cause you discomfort?' he asked calmly. Her eyes widened and she slid back a bit, unaware of the pain this  
caused to him. 'A demon? ... I wasn't expecting that...' she murmured, looking down. He did not reply, simply gazed out through the trees. After a  
moment, her delicious scent became slightly more apparent as she slid nearer him again and wrapped her arms about his. 'Oh well. As long as you  
don't go physco on my like you did earlier.' she said cheerfully.  
  
He nodded, actually smiling faintly. 'Promise?' she asked with an amused voice. 'I promise, Minerva.' he said quietly. She didn't realize it then,  
but that was the first time he'd called her by her name...  
  
~  
  
'You lied!' Inuyasha growled, eyes flashing at Kagome. 'So what?' she  
snapped back, hands clenching into fists. 'You were going to kill  
Sesshomarou when that girl obviously cared about him! That's just  
heartless!' Kagome added in anger. 'So? She's stupid for getting any feelings for him, and she can die and rot in hell with him for all I care.' he snapped. 'Didn't you see her?! She came from my time!' Kagome yelled,  
glaring. Inuyasha fell silent, looking away.  
  
'I wonder how she got here? The Shikon Jewel is the only known way to pass  
between your world and this one.' Miroku murmured, thinking out loud. 'Well, maybe she has a shard unknowingly.' Sango suggested, blinking. '... Perhaps. But I still don't see how that could be...' Kagome murmured, lips  
pursing. 'Maybe we should return. Find this girl.' Miroku said quietly. 'From the looks of it, Sesshomarou would never let us take her.' Sango said  
with an amused expression. 'The great Lord Sesshomarou. Attached to a human.' Miroku chuckled. 'Maybe he's just trying to find out how she got here as well...' Kagome said quietly. 'Or maybe he's just trying to use her as a whore.' Inuyasha sneered. 'I don't think so... If that were the case, don't you think he wouldn't have cared about you shaking her like that?'  
Miroku said quietly.  
  
'Whatever. I don't care. Let's just go.' Inuyasha growled. 'Inuyasha. We could learn something from that girl...' Sango said in an urging tone. 'I  
don't care! We need the Shikon Jewel. Nothing more.' Inuyasha snapped,  
beginning to walk. The others followed in silence. 


	6. Minerva, Lost

Chapter 6  
  
Minerva, Lost  
  
'Walk faster, girl.', Sesshomarou said calmly, his tone not too acidic, but not very pleasant either. He'd been this way since their little discussion.  
Refusing to be nice to her, and yet he'd lightened up on the harsh behavior. After she'd whined and nagged enough, he'd removed the chain from her waist. He'd also been nice enough to allow her to go into villages and sleep in the inns instead of having to huddle on the soggy ground while he  
lingered on the outskirts of it.  
  
At first she'd wondered if he was frightened, but she'd come to understand  
that he simply didn't like the smell of humans. Lips pursing, she moved  
through the muddy street, holding the gold he'd given her tightly. She moved to the pleasant looking building and slipped her shoes off. Entering, she smiled and bowed to the elderly woman. 'I need a room for the night.', she said simply, offering the currency with a timid look. The woman arched  
her brows, took it, and quickly led her to a nice room.  
  
Murmuring her thanks, she moved inwards, sliding the door shut behind her. Unfolding the futon, she removed her clothing and then sank onto it. Sleep  
took her almost instantly, but dreams plagued her. First, they were  
something of nightmares. She was running, completely alone. The dark smothered her, caused her to panic. But then a light appeared ahead of her. Hands reaching out frantically to the light, her shaking fingers clasped about a white cloth. She gazed up at Sesshomarou, her lower lip trembling.  
  
She shook as he knelt and wrapped his arms about her. The dream was  
suddenly very pleasant as he kissed her, holding her against him. She  
dreamt quite a few things beyond that, a few fantasies, really. And suddenly these pleasant thoughts returned to nightmares as he transformed into that frightening beast again. She lurched up with a cry just before the creature killed her, shaking and sweating profusely. 'Did you have a  
nightmare?', came a familiar, too-calm voice. She flushed, pulling the  
blanket up about her and nodded. He knelt beside her, wiping a trail of  
sweat from her cheek and shook his head. 'Sleep.', he said simply.  
  
She nodded, hesitating and pulling him against her, burying her face against the pelt. 'Promise me you'll never become that thing again.', she  
whispered, shaking slightly. He felt her tremble, frowning slightly and taking her chin his grasp. 'I will only do so when it is necessary.', he said simply. 'You always think it's necessary.', she replied with a weak  
laugh. He nodded, then gently pushed her onto her back and stood. 'Now, sleep.', he said, seeming to disappear. She sighed, closing her eyes and  
taking a deep breath, before allowing herself to fall back asleep.  
  
~  
  
'Thank you!', she called over her shoulder, waving to the innkeeper and pulling on her shoes, before she began running down the road. Reaching the  
edge of the village, she looked about and frowned. Normally Jahken was always waiting for her to take her back to Sesshomarou. But no one was here now. Sighing, she began along the faint path through the field, shaking her head. 'Jahken, you lazy bum! Where are you?', she yelled, sighing as she heard no reply. 'Jahken! JAHKEN!' She wrapped her arms about herself and bit her lower lip. 'Jahken? This isn't funny...', she called, though her  
voice trembled slightly.  
  
~  
  
'Jahken. Why have you not left for Minerva?', Sesshomarou asked quietly. He  
watched his servant jump, then turn quickly. 'She was not there! That  
filthy little human must have ran away.', Jahken exclaimed. The youkai  
frowned, looking up to the sky. '... She had left...', Sesshomarou  
murmured, before he nodded and set his features firmly. He should have known... She was just faking to gain his trust and the leave him. 'Let's  
go.' 'Yes, Lord Sesshomarou!', the nasal voice called, scrambling after  
him.  
  
~  
  
'Sesshomarou! Jahken! Where are you?', cried Minerva as she wandered through the forest. She'd wandered into the forest they were in, yelling to the point her throat was killing her. Had she done something wrong? Why had  
Sesshomarou left her? Feeling a warmth in the corner of her eyes, she  
flushed. No. No crying. She couldn't be that weak. It's not like Sesshomarou had been that important. She sat on the mossy ground, shaking slightly and looking about. But she was lost and desperately alone now....  
  
She tensed as she heard a growling behind her and turned to see a large wolf, it's red eyes glaring at her. She stuttered incoherent words, then slowly slid to her feet. 'Nice doggy...', she murmured as it snarled. She took first a step back, then another, before she turned and began running.  
She could hear its paws hitting the ground behind her. Damnit! It was  
toying with her!  
  
As she felt it's large paws hit her back and knock her forward, she cried out. She stumbled, but forced herself up and began running again, hardly able to move on the unsteady earth beneath her. 'Sesshomarou!', she panted, unable to project her voice. For some reason, he was what she wanted right then. To be in his warm, shielding arms. To know she was safe. Even just  
have him as that dog thing. She screamed as the wolf knocked her to the  
ground; it's claws digging into her flesh as she fell.  
  
~~  
  
Thank you all for your lovely reviews! And now, mwah! I answer them!  
  
Yugi's Little Sister: Why thank you! I'm glad you like it. And yes, poor  
Fluffy did get hurt, but he's got Minerva to make him feel better. :P  
  
Kia Minokoe: I'm glad you like it and I'm very pleased to find myself up to the cut of getting on a fave's list! Yesh, you never know what's around the  
bend! Hope you like the updates!  
  
Pallas Athena1: Yes, I didn't want to make her too headstrong, but I didn't want to make her a weepy, sobby person. I'm rather happy with her. Hope to  
hear from you!  
  
Red Mage Neko: I had to have the fluff! Cuteness is required. :P Thanks for  
the reveiw!  
  
Chibi Horsewoman: I'm very pleased to hear that! I was trying to make her a  
more realistic person. No one's perfect and Minerva is no exception. I figured the more balanced she was, the easier it would be to work with her in situations as well. Mwa. Thanks for the review, and I hope to hear more  
insights!  
  
Much thanks to you all and much love!  
  
Me! 


	7. My Savior

Chapter 7  
  
My Savior  
  
'Jahken. Did you hear something?', asked Sesshomarou, pausing. 'No, milord!', Jahken piped, halting as well. Again the youkai heard a scream. Growling, he began towards the sound. That was Minerva. Someone was hurting HIS Minerva. He could smell her blood, her tears. He saw her then, on the ground with a wolf on top of her, raking at her back and sinking its fangs into her flesh. He grabbed the weakling by its throat, breaking its neck  
easily and throwing it aside, before he knelt by her.  
  
She was covered in bites and scratch marks, the scent of her blood even to make him sick. 'Minerva?' She twitched slightly at his voice, turning her head towards him and only then did she begin to cry. Her hands clutched at his clothes frantically and she shook her head. 'I'm sorry! I should have stayed at the village.', she cried, trembling slightly. He shook his head,  
lifting her carefully and trying to avoid her wounds, before he began  
towards the village. He would deal with Jahken later...  
  
~  
  
The villagers had at first been frightened, thinking he had done it. But he'd demanded help, and they'd fearfully given it. She now lay on a futon, bandaged and cleaned up. Her shirt had been removed, but the bandages hid  
the features she would have tried to do so herself. He sat beside her,  
patiently awaiting her to awaken.  
  
'Jahken. Stop pacing and come here.', he said coldly, watching the toad- demon slowly enter. 'Yes, milord?' 'You lied. She did not try to run away.  
She was looking for me because you did not wait for her.', Sesshomarou growled in a malicious voice. 'But... I only thought it would be best for  
you. She's growing too attached and I fear you are as well, milord.', Jahken said in a fearful voice. 'I will do what is best for me. You will go into the forest and wait for me to find you.', Sesshomarou said in a voice tainted with an intent to kill. Jahken scrambled away quickly, trembling.  
  
'Sesshomarou...', Minerva murmured, her hand reaching out to take hold of his sleeve. He looked down to her and then took that hand, smiling faintly. 'How are you?', he asked almost gently. 'Peachy.', she groaned, shifting  
slightly. 'I'm sorry...' He blinked, shaking his head. 'Why are you apologizing?', he asked quietly. 'I was stupid... I should have waited for you.', she said in a shaky voice. 'I was led to believe you had run away. I would have left without you.', he said quietly, tightening his hold on her  
hand slightly.  
  
She nodded, taking a deep breath, before she pushed herself up. Her arms trembled and she almost fell back, but he caught her about the waist and held her carefully. 'You should be resting.', he murmured, though he didn't  
release her. 'I can't lay down anymore. It hurts.', she sighed, leaning  
against him and closing her eyes. He hesitated for a moment, and then pulled her into his lap, supporting her carefully. 'Can you sleep now?', he  
asked quietly. 'I'm... No.', she said, flushing.  
  
He smiled, running his thumb over her red cheek. 'Why are you blushing?'  
'Because I'm in your lap.' He hesitated, then quirked a brow. 'Are you uncomfortable?', he asked quietly. 'No. Just not used to this...', she said in a timid tone. He nodded, then slid her back onto the futon and stood. 'I must go now.' She took hold of both of his hands, wincing at the pain, and held tightly. 'Why? Don't leave me alone.', she said in a fearful tone. He  
simply looked at her for a long moment, the silence between them heavy,  
before he knelt and held her hands as well. 'I will return as soon as I  
can. Tomorrow's sunset, at the most.', he said firmly.  
  
'Promise?', she inquired, holding tightly to him. 'I promise.', he confirmed, having a slight feeling of deja vu. He'd had this conversation with her before, and he would keep both promises. She nodded, hesitantly releasing his hands and supported herself. She gave a thankful smile as he helped her ease down onto the futon. 'Thank you.', she murmured sheepishly.  
'Your welcome.', he murmured, before placing a kiss on her forehead. Standing rigidly then, he exited the room quickly and left her huddled in  
the blankets, a bright red color. 


End file.
